


美人鱼与落难杀手·续

by andyanduin



Category: R27 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R27 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyanduin/pseuds/andyanduin
Summary: 为了补偿因为上一次被迫中断的童话情节，Reborn选择了用一个惊喜来弥补。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 17





	美人鱼与落难杀手·续

全宫殿的人都知道，游玩回来的王子领回来一个纯真懵懂的哑巴少年，也不知道王子从哪里捡来的，少年笨拙的连路都走不好，经常看到少年平地摔，但是王子超级宠溺少年的，每次少年摔倒的时候都会把少年抱起来，抱着少年去目的地。

因为王子不论去哪里都带着少年，这让全国上下倾心王子，想要制造偶遇的女性暗恨不已，手帕都要被暗中观察的她们给扯碎了。

王子带回来那个少年也不曾对这个哑巴少年介绍，所以好奇的下人们对少年身份的猜测也是天花乱坠。

有人猜测少年是王子失散多年的竹马，但是一些从小就跟着王子的仆人立刻就反驳了这个猜测，他们从王子出生的时候就照顾着王子，可从来不知道王子小的时候有什么失散的竹马。

也有人猜测少年是邻国不受宠的王子，王子在邻国游玩的时候，对这个在邻国饱受欺负但却仍旧纯真善良的少年一见钟情，直接将少年带了回来。

其他人议论纷纷，有的人觉得太离谱了，真的是王子的话，哪怕是不受宠的，不可能带回来这么久邻国都没派人过来，有的人觉得很浪漫，有的人则觉得这个故事很耳熟，这不是童话灰姑娘就是童话白雪公主的类似桥段吗？！

不过被大家广泛认同的猜测，还是少年可能是变成人形的美人鱼，和童话故事一样，少年不会说话，并且走路的也十分艰难的样子，经常平地摔。肯定是因为少年第一次走路，所以总是在平地摔，王子经常公主抱着少年肯定也是心疼少年走路的时候每一步都像是针扎。

少年是一心爱恋王子的美人鱼，为了王子向海底巫师交换了声音获得了人类的双腿，为了追寻王子，忍耐住每一步都像是刀割的痛苦……

浪漫的情节让仆人们看着少年的神情变得充满了怜爱和心疼，那种眼神看的正往楼上走的少年脚一滑，身子后仰，差点就从楼梯上滚了下去，还好在身后的王子Reborn手疾眼快的一把揽住少年的腰才发生什么危险事情，惊险的过程弄得仆人们都跟着胆战心惊，冷汗直冒。

“这么长时间还没学会走路，你还真是废柴，阿纲。”

Reborn叹了口气，一把将矮小的棕发少年打横抱起，回房间剩下的路程都是由Reborn抱回去的，回到了房间之后，王子将少年放在床铺上，亲吻了一下少年的唇瓣。

“今天当着那么多村民的面平地摔，跌了我的面子，阿纲，我要惩罚你。”

叫做阿纲的少年愤愤的锤了下床，不停的比划着说那又不是他想要摔的。但是Reborn可不管阿纲怎么抗议，毕竟阿纲摔倒了是事实。

Reborn从一边的柜子里拿出来一根软绳，很有可能是早就备好了的，压制下阿纲羞恼的挣扎，将阿纲的双手绑在了床头，脱掉了阿纲的衣服，赤身裸体的阿纲羞耻的不行，但是毕竟是Reborn，他绑的结是怎么都没办法被阿纲挣脱开的。

Reborn没有着急做什么，而是居高临下的欣赏着阿纲白皙的身体，还有阿纲想要藏起来的小巧粉嫩性器，没有衣服也没有鳞片遮掩，这样裸露着重要器官简直让少年羞耻的不行，看着少年红着脸羞耻的神情，Reborn的鬼畜心也被激发了出来。

床帘周围垂坠着流苏坠饰，随着阿纲的挣扎不停的摇晃着，抓住了Reborn的注意力，Reborn脑海里突然闪过什么，手指卷了卷自己的鬓角，决定用小刀割下坠着流苏的绳子，看着阿纲，笑着用流苏来回拂过阿纲的胸膛腰肢，怕痒的阿纲在流苏碰上肌肤的时候就开始颤抖了，在流苏来回蹭的时候，更是不停的来回翻滚，无声的大笑着。

看着阿纲慢慢的笑得眼角渗出泪花的时候，流苏慢慢的，滑向了暧昧的地方。

淡金色的流苏坠饰在阿纲粉红色的乳尖来回扫动，慢慢的，阿纲的神情带上了一丝欲色，笑声也慢慢的微弱了下来。

看着两边的蜜豆都硬挺了起来，Reborn维持着意味深长的笑容，流苏又移向了阿纲的性器，又痒又带着微妙酥麻的感觉让阿纲觉得整条鱼都有些不对劲了起来，就像是被微弱电流传遍全身一样，整个身子都有些发软，唯二硬的地方可能就是胸口的乳珠和阴茎了。

看到阿纲已经兴奋的阴茎都开始流水了，Reborn也感觉到裤子紧绷了起来。Reborn放弃了流苏，直接用手指触碰上了阿纲阴茎的顶端，感觉到阿纲的身体颤了一下，Reborn加快了速度，粗糙的指腹在龟头的冠状沟处摩擦，流淌出来的淫液越来越多，在阿纲最是沉溺的时候，Reborn突然抽开了手。

突然停止的行动让阿纲迷蒙的睁开眼，看着Reborn，似乎不能理解为什么对方突然停了下来，还没有疑惑多久，Reborn满是淫液的大拇指抵在了阿纲柔软的唇瓣上，细细的描绘着唇形，在阿纲下意识张开嘴巴的时候，唇瓣上的淫液流进了嘴里，咸湿的味道让阿纲的脸皱成了一团，不停的呸呸呸着。

孩子气的动作让Reborn低声笑了出来，换成了食指，在阿纲张口的时候塞进了阿纲的口中。

“好好舔，阿纲，不然待会儿会很受罪的。”

阿纲显然也知道接下来会发生些什么，所以在Reborn的手指伸进来之后，阿纲识趣的开始舔着Reborn的手指，将男人的手指濡湿。

温热的口腔和缠绕在手指上的柔软湿润让男人的耐心也一点点的被消磨，等到阿纲将手指舔湿了，抽出手指之后，男人便几乎是迫不及待的触碰上了少年的私密菊穴。

虽然男人已经忍耐的脸颊都已经出了汗，但是动作依旧十分温柔，没有半点粗鲁。

手指揉捻着后方的粉嫩小点，慢慢的让阿纲放松身体，一点点的将手指探进那个紧致火热的后方，不过即便阿纲有好好的舔舐，扩张的时候还是有些艰难，最后Reborn将放在床头柜上的半杯水拿了过来，辅助润滑。

有了水之后，润滑的工作顺畅了些，两根手指在后穴来回抽插的时候，甚至能听到咕啾咕啾的羞耻声音，阿纲听到了更是羞耻的忍不住侧过脸，用胳膊挡住自己的脸。

做完了润滑之后，Reborn俯下身，极度温柔的在阿纲的耳边安抚着阿纲紧张的情绪，粗壮的性器一点一点的将嫩粉色的菊穴撑开，褶皱被撑到饱满，阿纲更是被撑的眼角渗出了泪滴，急促的喘息着。

Reborn进去之后，确定了阿纲适应了，才解开了绑住阿纲的软绳，按着阿纲的胳膊大力的顶撞着，因为阿纲没办法发声，所以这一次的欢爱的声音之后肉体相互碰撞发生的暧昧“啪啪”声还有床摇晃的“吱呀”声。

没办法听到阿纲声音的Reborn在看着阿纲被干到射了，满脸酡红失神的张着嘴喘气，眼神迷离，眸光潋滟，唇角边更是带着津液的痕迹。一副被干坏了的样子让Reborn还没射出来就感觉到了满足感，但是不听到阿纲喊他的名字就这样射在纲吉的体内让他觉得有那么一丝遗憾，所以男人俯下身，亲吻着阿纲，将阿纲身上的咒语解除。

“R……Reborn？”

带着沙哑哭腔的声音让Reborn连说话都不想，抱着阿纲的大腿大开大合的操干了起来，干的少年再次哭泣了起来，下身一片泥泞，水液飞溅。

“等……嗯哈……Reborn，慢，嗯……”

这一次直接持续到了黄昏的时候，阿纲累的瘫软在Reborn的怀里，声音沙哑的无力抱怨。

“Reborn你不要总是在床上无视我的话啊……不过……你是怎么做到的……这个惊喜……”

自从上次荒岛的事情之后，纲吉其实还是生气了一段时间的，毕竟是自己的爱人，Reborn最后还是给了纲吉一个惊喜，补偿上次的事情。

“拜托了一个以前认识的幻术很厉害的人帮忙做的。”

“Reborn……”纲吉还是很感动的，但是，“为什么你宁愿找别人帮忙也不让我看你的原型啊。”

……


End file.
